Minha Pequena Luz
by Karol MontBlanc
Summary: CONHECE A DOR DA PERDA? "Senhor Uchiha perdoe-nos mas infelizmente não podemos fazer nada, sua esposa já corria riscos na gravidez e com uma hemorragia o caso apenas dificultou - o doutor disse com um semblante sereno" "E agora daria minha vida pela minha pequena luz!"
1. Minha Pequena

_Olá,sou nova aqui no Fanfiction, posto esta mesma estorias a muito tempo no Social Spirit e Nyah. Espero de coração que eu possa conquistar leitores fieis aqui também. Minha Pequena Luz contem uma primeira temporada completa e uma segunda em andamento. Aqui encontraram muitooo drama, romance, mistério,suspense, violência, linguagem impropria e um pouco mais a frente Hentai (sexo, insinuações). Espero que gostem._

_ ** Boa Leitura!**_

* * *

**_ Minha Pequena _**

– Sasuke antes de tudo saiba que eu te amo muito - suspirou a morena com os olhos marejados

– Eu também, e não se preocupe tudo ficara bem - Sasuke acariciava o rosto de sua esposa tentando acalma-la

– Meu amor - Hana segurou as mãos do moreno e as depositou sob sua barriga de 9 meses - se caso algo acontecer comi..

– Não vai acontecer nada contigo - disse a olhando nos olhos

– Sasuke - ela o acariciou o rosto do moreno e depositou um selinho - sabe que minha gravidez é de risco - fechou os olhos e sentiu uma das mãos do moreno em seu rosto - se algo acontecer prometa cuidar bem de nossa filha

– Nada vai te acont...

– Prometa - abriu os olhos deixando escorrerem algumas lagrimas

– Prometo - suspirou, jamais deixaria que nada acontecesse com sua esposa e muito menos com sua filha. Depositou um beijo na barriga e sentiu um chute - minha pequena é forte - riu e logo a morena também sorriu.

– Ai - rapidamente a expressão de Hana havia mudado para desconforto - Sasuke - a morena o olhava desesperada

– O que houve? - ele a olhava assustado tentando entender

– Vai... vai nascer - suspirou pesadamente - Vai nascer - gritou, as contrações estavam aumentando. O Uchiha a pegou no colo e correu para o carro e sem pensar muito apenas correu em direção ao hospital, logo a morena foi atendida.

– Sasuke - o loiro o cumprimentou com um aceno - como esta Hana? - perguntou calmo

– Eu não sei a mais de 4h que ela esta naquela maldita sala de cirurgia - respondeu sentando-se irritado

– Calma cara, ela é forte - sorriu pondo uma mão sob o ombro do Uchiha. Após 2h Sasuke levantou-se andando de um lado para o outro

– Vou dar uma volta aproveito e lhe trago um café - disse Naruto indo em direção a um corredor.

– Não precisa - O Uchiha apenas olhava preocupado em direção ao corredor que sua esposa havia entrado a 6h e nenhuma noticia se quer.

Logo o Uzumaki voltou - Tome este café - e entregou ao moreno que bebeu a contragosto. Alguns minutos depois o medico surgiu e logo Sasuke foi em direção do mesmo preocupado

– Preciso que o senhor acalme-se e seja forte senhor Uchiha - disse calmamente

Assim que o medico se pronunciou Sasuke sentiu uma dor em seu peito e isso o deixou mais preocupado - Diga logo o que aconteceu com minha esposa e minha filha?

– Senhor Uchiha perdoe-nos mas infelizmente não podemos fazer nada, sua esposa ja corria riscos na gravidez e com uma hemorragia o caso apenas dificultou - o doutor disse com o semblante mais calmo possível, porém o moreno ja havia se sentando e colocado sua cabeça entre as mãos e ali chorou, apenas deixou as lagrimas rolarem em seu rosto sem medo de ser visto ou julgado. O loiro apenas apoiou uma de suas mãos no ombro do amigo, não se dava muito bem com a morena de olhos azuis porém sabia o quanto o amigo era feliz ao lado dela, e por isso, apenas por isso a respeitava e a travava da melhor forma possível.

O medico o olhava com pena mas ja havia se acostumado a dar esse tipo de noticia a familiares, porem apesar de tudo havia uma noticia boa - Senhor Uchiha se quiser ver sua filha ela esta no berçário - Sasuke ficou surpreso por saber que sua filha havia sobrevivido e logo levantou-se. O medico apenas seguiu caminho por alguns corredores - ela é linda senhor Uchiha - sorriu e logo deixou o morena a observar a pequena garotinha de cabelos tão negros quanto os do pai e belos olhos azuis assim como de sua esposa

\- Yumi - sorriu ao pronunciar o nome da pequena

– Ela é linda mesmo - o loiro sorriu

– O senhor gostaria de pega-la um pouco? - Uma moça perguntou, o moreno assentiu e logo foram ate próximos ao berçário - pronto, pode pegar ela - o Uchiha ficou um pouco receoso, pegou um pouco desajeitado, mas logo a moça estranha o ajudou - acho que o senhor nunca pegou uma criança no colo não é? - a garota sorriu, o Uchiha se limitou apenas por um olhar a garota que tinha cabelos estranhamente róseos e olhos verdes e logo voltou a admirar sua filha

– Prometo cuidar de você pequena - acaricio os cabelos negros da filha

– Sou a Doutora Sakura Haruno - apresentou-se, porem nada se ouviu do moreno a sua frente que admirava calmamente a garotinha em seus braços - Bom, teremos que fazer alguns exames e se o senhor quiser eu - foi interrompida

– Exames? - perguntou friamente

– Sim senhor... - deu uma pausa dando a entender que gostaria de saber o nome do rapaz a sua frente

\- Sasuke - falou com a voz rouca e fria que a pouco tempo tomou como hábito

– Senhor Sasuke Uchiha, fiz apenas exames de rotina após parto.- suspirou pesadamente

– E o que resultou os exames da minha filha? - perguntou preocupado vendo o semblante triste da rosada, mas logo voltou a olhar a pequena que havia dormido

– Bom senhor Uchiha, daqui a dois dias sairá os resultados - o moreno não disse mais nada, logo percebeu que sua filha estava se remexendo constantemente em seus braços, ele a olhou um pouco assustado- deixe-me vê-la - a rosada pegou a pequena nos braços e depositou em uma pequena caminha no berçário analisou o corpinho da garotinha e viu estranhas manchas avermelhadas e algumas roxeadas. Sakura assustou-se - enfermeira - gritou para uma enfermeira que passava por ali - apresse os resultados dos exames de Yumi Uchiha

– O que esta acontecendo? - perguntou o Uchiha desesperado

– Ainda não sei ao certo - só espero que não seja o que estou pensando, seria doloroso demais para uma garotinha recém nascida e para rapaz que acabara de perder a mulher. concluiu em pensamento e logo suspirou vendo o moreno desajeitado carinhosamente acalmar a pequena


	2. Reultado

_ Yoo! Bom dia! Mais um capitulo sendo postado, espero que gostem._

**_ Boa Leitura!_**

* * *

**_Resultado_**

Minha filha se tornou tudo, exatamente tudo para mim. Com aquele susto fiquei bastante preocupado Hana me fará uma falta descomunal- suspirou cansado enquanto caminhava ate a areá de alimentação do hospital -com o tempo lembrei - me do sorriso de Hana, Yumi tem seus olhos... por que isso tinha que acontecer, por que tira-la de mim meu Deus?

– Não pergunte a ele - o moreno virou-se deparando-se com a doutora rosada - com certeza não foi ele quem a tirou - concluiu seria

– Hm - limitou-se a um resmungo. agora irá si meter em minhas conversas internas arg, essa doutora ja esta me enchendo– pensou

– Sua esposa morreu simplesmente por que ela não evitou esforços e muito menos procurar um tratamento adequado ao riscos que ocorreriam futuramente, tenho toda certeza que ela sabia que ao engravidar correria este risco e mesmo assim o fez. - disse enquanto caminhava ate o Uchiha que a olhava furioso

– Cale-se, você não tem direito algum para falar dessa forma da minha falecida esposa - suspirou tentando controlar-se - Não a conhecia, e não faz a minima ideia do quanto " nós " queríamos esta criança - a olhava friamente e a rosada o olhava na mesma intensidade

– Sacrifício... entendi - Sakura continuou a passos lentos deixando o Uchiha para trás, mas foi segurada brutalmente - solte-me esta me machucando -

– Não foi um sacrifício, se Hana morreu foi apenas porque Deus quis assim... todos temos um destino - o moreno disse rispidamente, ao ver a rosada rir apertou-lhe o braço com mais força

– E você acredita mesmo em toda essa baboseira - continuou rindo debochada - Olha só senhor Uchiha esse negocio de "destino" ou " Deus quis" é coisa que dizemos para pessoas sem capacidade alguma que apenas querem acreditar em uma fantasia. Pois tenho certeza que o senhor não faz esse tipo não é - sorriu de canto

Sasuke suspirou novamente, com certeza não queria entrar nos joguinhos da rosada - Ora, muito me admira uma medica não acreditar em Deus

– Não sabe nem um terço sobre mim senhor Uchiha, com certeza se eu acreditasse em destino seria contra meus princípios, porém nada contra aos que são devotos a Deus. Por hora tenho muito trabalho a ser tratado passe em minha sala os exames saíram - concluiu soltando-se do moreno que ainda permanecia parado.

Sasuke ficou por alguns minutos ali inerte em seus pensamentos, por fim concluiu que havia algum motivo para a garotar agir tão estranhamente e não acreditar em algo que todos temem e acreditam sem nem ao menos notar. Logo tratou de esquecer algo tão inútil, coisas mais importantes tinham que ser resolvidas. Seguiu caminho ate uma pequena areá fora do hospital, pegou seu celular e mandou que aprontassem tudo para o velório - Suspirou lembrando-se mais uma vez de sua esposa - Após a ligação direcionou-se a sala da Doutora Haruno, só de lembrar da garota de cabelos rosa sua fúria vinha atona porém teria que controlar-se. Bateu a porta que havia escrita " Doutora Haruno...Pediatria" ouvindo um entre.

– Sente-se senhor Uchiha - disse sem ao menos olha-lo. O moreno apenas a encarou e continuou parado em frente a porta

Não sabia por que mas sua curiosidade de saber por que a Doutora rosada agia tão friamente sendo uma pediatra - As crianças devem ter medo de você - pronunciou

– Crianças tem uma mentalidade diferente de adultos, se quiser ser tratado como uma, lhe aconselho a consultar um psicologo senhor Uchiha - disse fria direcionando seu olhar ao homem que parecia ter um corpo definido porte rígido e com semblante calmo, concluiu ser agradável ao seu gosto apenas isso e nada mais, nada mais mesmo.

– Sem deboches Senhorita Haruno, apenas estranhei uma mulher rígida como você executar esta areá...algum motivo especifico? - perguntou aproximando-se da mesa

– Não si meta em minha vida senhor Uchiha, vamos aos resultados - antes da rosada abrir o envole alguém bate em sua porta

– Doutora Haruno, posso falar com a senhorita em particular? - Sakura levantou-se

– Espere-me aqui senhor Uchiha - foi em direção a porta e a fechando deixando um moreno um tanto curioso, curioso ate demais. Sem aguentar a curiosidade levantou-se encostando-se na porta

– Então o aconteceu? - perguntou a rosada a enfermeira

– Bom Doutora foram feitos todos os testes e nenhum resultado foi obtido, ela continua em coma - disse a enfermeira um pouco nervosa

– Não pode ser, mas que droga - gritou Sakura

– Acalme-se Doutora - O Uchiha ficava mais curioso ainda a cada frase dita, de quem será estavam falando?

– Só tenho uma opção, quero que preparem a sala de cirurgia para amanhã - suspirou

– Tem certeza senhorita? - perguntou um pouco receosa

– Absoluta, não admitirei erros se for preciso ficarei naquela sala ate o ultimo segundo - Sakura concluiu por fim um pouco nervosa. Sasuke percebendo que nada mais falavam se distanciou da porta um tanto intrigado

– Bom senhor Uchiha vamos aos resultados - a rosada voltou a sentar-se em sua cadeira e abriu o envelope - Não precisa se preocupar, os exames não constataram nada grave. A vermelhidão deve ser devido a uma febre alta por falta do leite materno - suspirou cansada

Sasuke suspirou aliviado por sua filha estar bem, porém precisaria de uma mãe de aluguel sua filha necessitava de leite, ja tinha lido em algum lugar que leite materno é essencial nos primeiros meses - bom, então vou indo - ele a olhou e a rosada parecia estar perdida em pensamentos, longe dali, não sabia por que mas se preocupou com a inercia da Doutora - Vai ficar tudo bem - colocou uma de suas mãos sob a da rosada que despertou dos pensamentos se surpreendendo com a atitude. Não sabia por que, apenas sentiu vontade de dizer apenas estas palavras, logo direcionou-se ate a porta e saiu. Não demorou muito e voltou

– Algum problema Senhor Uchiha? - perguntou acomodando-se em sua cadeira

– Para que lado fica o berçário? - perguntou sem graça

A rosada sorriu - Segunda ala a direita - foi tudo o que disse ate ouvir um "obrigado" e logo o moreno fechou a porta. Logo pegou o envelope dos exames de Yumi Uchiha - Era o que eu imaginava, providenciarei um tratamento o mais urgente possível. Sasuke já esta sofrendo demais com a perda da esposa - concluiu levantando- se e saindo da sala.

* * *

Gotaram? Odiaram? Comentem! Ficarei imensamente feliz. :)


	3. Harumi

**_Harumi_**

– Estamos todos aqui para pronunciarmos as ultimas palavras a Hana Uchiha - pronunciou um padre - Hana foi a mulher, esposa, amante, mãe, companheira e amiga. Em todo seu tempo de vida mostrou ser forte e dedicada, agora esta em um lugar melhor cujo lugar seja ao lado de nosso senhor Deus. - Assim que o padre terminou de falar alguns parentes e amigos de Hana foram ate próximos ao caixão fechado que descia vagarosamente ate chegar ao fundo em uma grande abertura feita naquele local. Alguns jogavam rosas vermelhas e diziam algumas palavras, por fim quando não restava mais ninguem ali Sasuke aproximou-se

– Hana - Suspirou- Passamos por tantas coisas juntos, vivemos tantos momentos. O que vai ser de mim sem você agora, o que será de Yumi sem uma mãe? - Seu rosto demonstrava a dor que sentia pela perda - Yumi é linda assim como você, espero que esteja em um bom lugar - fechou os olhos e lembrou-se de alguns momentos

_Sasuke, prometa para mim se algo me acontecer algum dia que você não se feche para o amor e irá se apaixonar novamente - disse a morena de olhos azuis calmamente deitada sob o abdômen do Uchiha, que apenas a olhou confuso. Não contestou e nem ao menos perguntou porque, apenas depositou um beijo na testa __de sua amada._

– Meus pêsames - Sasuke virou-se se deparando com a rosada e sua filha nos braços

– O que faz aqui? - perguntou friamente pegando sua filha no colo

– Achei que seria bom Yumi dar adeus a mãe dela, apesar de não a ter conhecido - disse a rosada indo ate onde estava a lapide e depositou uma rosa branca - Bom tenho que voltar ao hospital

Sakura virou-se seguindo quando o Uchiha chamou-lhe a atenção - Obrigado - a rosada apenas sorriu e continuou seu caminho

– Vamos para casa minha pequena - disse acariciando o pequeno rostinho

Sakura chegou ao hospital indo direto para sua sala, em meio a tantos documentos, arquivos, relatórios, suspirou cansada acomodando-se relaxadamente em sua cadeira e fechou os olhos.

**_ Lembranças - On_**

_ – O que esta dizendo menina? - perguntou assustada a senhora de cabelos levemente rosados_

_ – Desculpa eu.. eu não pudi fazer nada ele iria te matar mãe, ele... ele disse que iria matar a Sayuri - disse a rosada com o rosto todo banhado por lagrimas_

_ – Meu Deus, Sakura você deveria ter me contado minha filha- disse abraçando a filha - você não pode mais ficar aqui, irá fugir hoje a noite - disse seria_

* * *

_ – Todos meus amiguinhos tem uma mamãe menos eu, por que?- Disse a garotinha pequena de apenas 4 anos cruzando os braços_

_ – Eu já te disse que um dia te responderei o que quiser, quando tiver mais idade para entender- espero que esteja bem mamãe- completou em pensamentos, suspirou cansada, não sabia ate quando continuaria respondendo a mesma frase... talvez ate quando a pequena tiver mais idade e uma mentalidade mais complexa_

_ – E meu papai? você nunca fala nada sobre ele - disse emburrada_

_ – Harumi um dia eu te contarei sobre ele também mais não hoje, agora vá dormir - disse já irritada. A pequena de cabelos róseos subiu para o quarto emburrada. Só de lembrar de tudo que passou lagrimas surgiam, mas logo tratou de esquece-las._

* * *

_ – O que esta acontecendo com ela? me digam - gritou a rosada desesperada_

_ – Acalme-se senhorita - disse a enfermeira, alguns minutos depois o medico informou sobre os resultados dos exames da pequena garotinha de cabelos róseos_

_ – Não, isso não pode esta acontecendo - dizia enquanto lagrimas encharcava seu rosto - Harumi prometo fazer tudo que estiver ao meu alcance_

_** Lembranças - Of**_

– Sakura... Sakura - gritava uma loira extremamente irritada

– O que foi Ino? - perguntou a rosada saindo de seu desvaneio

– Esta no mundo da lua? estou te chamado a mais de meia hora rosada, a sala de cirurgia esta pronta - Sakura apenas levantou-se, melhor esquecer essas lembranças...

– Ok, então vamos loira - sorriu e seguiu caminho ate o maior corredor e logo chegando a sala de cirurgia - Bom, eu pedi os melhores da areá estão todos aqui?

– Sim Doutora Haruno, junto a mim trouxe uma pequena equipe que será de grande ajuda - A rosada olhou para todos e sorriu, quanto mais especialista melhor

– Obrigada Doutora Tsunade, só aguarde 2 minutos por favor - pediu Sakura a loira que logo saiu da sala juntamente com todos os outros, a deixa a sós com a garotinha deitada na cama com alguns aparelhos e tubos injetados no pequeno corpinho - Harumi, amanhã será seu aniversario e com isso fará 2 anos que você esta em coma - suspirou prendendo as lagrimas - Prometo que darei minha vida por essa cirurgia e tentarei ate o ultimo segundo - depositou um beijo sob o topo da cabeça da garotinha de cabelos róseos.

– Esta na hora Doutora Haruno - Disse Ino ficando próxima da amiga - vai dar tudo certo - a rosada sorriu e logo foi colocar seu uniforme para iniciar a cirurgia. Tudo estava pronto os batimentos cardíacos estavam instáveis, logo Tsunade começou a operação em retiração do tumor localizado em uma parte complicada do cérebro. Ja havia se passado 2h e Tsunade continuava tentando de tudo para retirar o tumor, logo suspirou cansada chamando Sakura

– Infelizmente o tumor cresceu, teremos que fazer um tratamento para deixa-lo instável - A rosada tinha um semblante triste - Ei, não desanime começaremos o tratamento amanhã e logo remarcaremos uma nova cirurgia, tudo ficara bem Sakura acredite! - A loira disse convicta transparecendo confiança a rosada

– Obrigada Tsunade - deu um leve sorriso em agradecimento, ja estava retirando as luvas quando os batimentos cardíacos começaram a diminuir aos poucos todos entraram em desespero, a rosada logo pegou o desfibrilador os posicionando sob o tórax da pequena garotinha - 50 volts - disse tentando controlar-se tinha que se manter no controle - 100 volts - gritou ao olhar para o aparelho cardíaco que diminuía cada vez mais os batimentos - 150 - gritou desesperada, não poderia perde-la

**_ Sakura Pov - On_**

– Não posso ti perder, Harumi reaja - meu coração doía, minhas lagrimas já começavam a inundar meu rosto. Harumi é o único motivo de ter me tornado medica pediatra, minha pequena não pode morrer... não sem saber a verdade, não sem viver como uma criança normalmente - Vamos Harumi, vamos - Ora, muito me admira uma medica não acreditar em Deus...Todos temos um destino– por que isso esta ecoando em minha cabeça, por que agora? tenho que salvar Harumi

– Sakura, pare - Tsunade pedia enquanto todos estavam ali na sala apenas me olhando sem fazerem nada para ajudar

– Eu não vou parar, tenho que salva-la 200 volts - gritei para Ino que me olhou assustada - Ande Ino 200 volts - Acreditar em Deus... Acreditar em Deus– As palavras daquele Uchiha ecoavam em minha mente... Logo ouvi o pior som de toda minha vida, os batimentos sessaram. O aparelho apenas fazia um barulho irritante - Harumiii, você não pode morrer Harumiii - joguei o desfibrilador nas mãos de Ino e abracei minha pequena, comecei a chacoalha-la - Harumiii, volte - me debrucei sobre o corpo pequeno tentando ouvi se quer um batimento de seu coração. Sem pensar duas vezes fechei os olhos - De...Deus me ajude, por favor - falei com a esperança quase inexistente que ainda me restava. A sala estava em um completo silencio tudo que ouvia eram meus soluços, apertei Harumi em um abraço - Por favor - repeti apertando meus olhos deixando lagrimas banharem meu rosto e molharem a minha pequena

– Sa..ku..ra - levantei a cabeça vendo os belos olhos verdes em um tom mais claros que os meus, olharem para mim. Uma alegria imensa tomou conta de mim... Ah! comomenteo senti saudade desses olhos, dessa voz. Tudo que consegui pensar foi em agradecer a alguém que nunca pensei que um dia recorreria. " Obrigada Deus".

**_ Sakura Pov - Off_**

* * *

**_Gostaram? Odiaram? Comentem! :)_**


End file.
